My Baby's True Father
by Hentai Strumpet
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she’s pregnant what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**My Baby's Father**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Sorry everyone I had to correct a few minor mistakes. I will post the second chater very soon I promise**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome couldn't believe it. In a moment of weakness she had slept with her best friend Inuyasha. How could she have let this happen? She is married for to Hojo and she goes and sleeps with her best friend.

_Flashback _

_Kagome was mingling through the crowd and trying to mingle with everyone one of her guests at the party. She had to play a good hostess because her husband couldn't make it to the party many of her guests were trying to make new business deals or trying find out about latest gossip. Kagome's best friend and her fiancée Miroku were sipping wine and talking near the lounge area._

_Kagome strolled over to Sango and Miroku she hadn't spoken to them since she greeted them at the door._

"_Hey Sango how's the party is Miroku behaving himself, has he groped anyone yet," said Kagome t5rying to keep the laughter from her voice._

"_Kagome how could you think so little of me to accuse me of such an unholy behavior. Kagome I'm hurt by these accusations," Miroku sputtered._

_Sango snorted, "Cut the innocent act I had to slap you few times for groping two women. You're lucky a got you first their husbands would have beaten you black and blue."_

"_Other than Miroku's innocent behavior, are you enjoying yourself?" Kagome asked trying to keep the laughter out of her voice failing miserably._

"_On Kagome the party's wonderful the food's great. I'm enjoying myself but I haven't seen Inuyasha wasn't he invited?" Sango asked._

"_Oh he's around here somewhere .He's probably trying to stay away from everyone. You know how he is, he's probably complaining about the loud noises hurting his ears," Kagome retorted._

"_Hey Bitch what you whining about now," Inuyasha bellowed._

"_Speak of the devil and he appears. Inuyasha where have you been hiding," Kagome asked innocently._

"_Don't try to act innocent Bitch! How could you leave me with those whinny bitches you called friends. Those bitches wouldn't leave me alone, I swear if I hear one more thing about how cute my ears are. I will fucking loose my mind," screamed Inuyasha._

"_Aww but I love your cute ears. I just want to pet them because they are so cute," Kagome screeched._

"_Bitch not you to. I mean come on I've known you forever and you're obsessed about my ears," Inuyasha gruffly retorted._

"_Oh Inu-chan you know I love you especially your ears. They're just too cute," Kagome giggled happily. Inuyasha's ears twitched towards Kagome and she giggled madly. Miroku and Sango sweat dropped. They were used to it. Kagome leaned toward Inuyasha trying to rub his ears. _

_Inuyasha said, "Quit it bitch stop talking like I'm your dog you can play with. Hey bitch! Are you drunk or something?" trying to hide his blush._

"_Now that you've mentioned it Inuyasha, Kagome seems a little flushed," Sango asked worried about Kagome's behavior._

"_Hey Kagome how many glasses of wine have you had?", Inuyasha asked Kagome._

_Kagome hiccupped, "I don't know maybe three of four glasses. I don't remember."_

"_Kagome, where is Hojo shouldn't he be here by now. It's his party too! He was supposed to be here two hours ago. Wait don't tell me he couldn't make it. Sometimes I wonder if Hojo loves his job more than you." Sango stopped ranting when she heard Kagome sniffing._

_Sango tried to apologize, "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry………"_

_But Inuyasha interrupted her, "Sango I think you've said enough" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and said, "I think Kagome needs sometime by herself. We will see you guys later."_

_Turning back to Kagome he insisted, "Let's take you up stairs." Kagome just nodded her head too choked to speak_

_Inuyasha quietly dragged Kagome up stairs. Inuyasha steered Kagome to her bedroom. He told her she should get some rest and he'll see her later_

"_Wait! Inuyasha can you stay here with me I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me," cried Kagome. Kagome couldn't help herself and she knew that everything Sang said was true. She couldn't deny it she wonders about Hojo too sometimes._

"_Shh, Kagome I'll stay with you. Don't worry I won't leave you", Inuyasha murmured. Inuyasha jumped into bed with Kagome. He couldn't stand to see Kagome cry. It always tore him apart when he smelled her tears. He wanted to punch Hojo's face in._

"_Inuyasha do you think I'm ugly is that why Hojo doesn't seem to want to be around me anymore and why he doesn't want to touch or kiss me anymore," Kagome asked quietly._

_If it was foe his sensitive hearing he would have missed it. He couldn't believe Kagome would ask him such a question. "Kagome, any guy would be lucky to have you grace them with your presence. You're beautiful, kind and very smart. What guy wouldn't want be around you let alone kiss you?"_

_Kagome started crying harder. She was tired of sleeping alone at night crying for her man;' touch. Inuyasha was here she wouldn't deny herself anymore. She turned her head away from Inuyasha's chest and brushed her lips over his. She was surprised when he kissed her back. She couldn't help her it felt so good to be kissing Inuyasha like that. She gasped into the kiss when Inuyasha's fangs grazed her lips_

_Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome kissed him. He didn't fight the rush he got from kissing her. He grazed his tongue on her lips begging for entry. When she gasped from surprise Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her hot cavern Kagome tasted like strawberries and melons. She tasted better than she smelled. Inuyasha melted in the kiss. He heard Kagome moan when he started sucking on her tongue. _

_It was too hot and sweaty. Kagome couldn't to pill enough air into her lungs .Inuyasha had too many clothes on. She started unbuttoning Inuyasha's shirt. She wanted to fee his hot flesh on hers. _

_Inuyasha need to feel her skin. He needed in feel that this was real not some fantasy. He ripped open her blouse and quickly pulled down her skirt. He started moved from kissing her lips to kissing along a slim neck._

_Kagome was panting heavily, when Inuyasha's when Inyasha's tongue brushed her throat. _

_Finally frustrated with the clothes they had on. Inuyasha sliced Kagome's skirt and panties off. Then he removed his pants and boxers. He couldn't keep his hands off her. _

"_Inuyasha, please I need you. Don't tease me anymore." She was tired if the nibbling and teasing. She needed more._

_The woman underneath him screamed again. Her hips pushed back, the silent gesture begging. __He didn't needed to be asked twice, he __shifted his own hips, letting his erection slide tantalizingly along her glistening womanhood before allowing the velvety tip to slide inside. They both gasped, the intense feelings leaving them breathless. He thrust in her again an again. They weren't making love; this was a need for completion. It wasn't long before they reached their climax._

_They were too sated to extricate from each other. They fell asleep a little while later_

_Flashback ends_

When Kagome woke up the next morning, Inuyasha was gone. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She had slept with her best friend, how will they be able to get past this. What should she do, she can't tell Hojo what happen. It will ruin their marriage. She needed to talk to Sango.

When she reached for the telephone, it ranged. She answered the phone and it was Hojo.

"_Hey honey, how was the party sorry I couldn't make it." _

Kagome was too startled to answer the question. "Hojo I'm sorry I……"

Please leave me a review should I continue.

Au revior

Inuhayou Demoness


	2. Chapter 2

**My Baby's Father**

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**To all reviewer**s: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update.

I would like to thank all the people who took their time to read my story and the generous people who update.

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular italicized is speech**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome didn't know what to say. Should she tell Hojo the truth or maybe what he doesn't know won't hurt him?

"_Kagome can hear me. I asked how was the party? I hope you'll forgive me again for not making to the party. I hope you weren't lonely"_

"Oh, Hojo don't worry about it. The party was great; Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were there to keep me company. I wasn't lonely at all."

'And again how could be lonely when Inuyasha was in my bed last night' she thought cringing at the reminder of last nights event.

"_Again I'm sorry I couldn't make it the meeting with the board took too long. I just couldn't make it." Hojo replied._

"That's okay honey. I not mad at all. When are you going to be home honey? I miss you soo much." 'Soo much that I slept with Inuyasha'

"_Don't worry Kagome. I'm on my way home right now. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes. Bye honey I love you."_

"Love you too. See you in a few minutes. Bye Hojo." Kagome hung up the phone after saying bye.

"I guess taking to Sango can wait. I can't have Hojo coming home seeing me like this."

Kagome decided to take a shower, maybe taking a bath will clear her head so she can think clearly.

She felt sticky, sweaty, and she kind of smelled a little bit. She couldn't let her husband see her like this when he came home. She wasn't ready to acknowledge what happen last night.

She went to their adjacent bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the cascading hot water. The hot water seeped into her skin relaxing all of her tensed muscles.

After twenty minutes in the shower she got out the shower and dried herself. She brushed her teeth and wrapped a towel around her hair. She went back to the bedroom and put on her clothes consisting of a nice silk blouse and a black skirt.

She put on her makeup and left to go downstairs.

She had a few minutes before Hojo got home so she decided to tidy the house a little bit because of the party she hosted last night. There wasn't much to clean because it looked like somebody already cleaned up for her leaving the basics for her to do. All she had to do was place the dirty serving trays and wineglasses in the dishwasher.

Feeling too claustrophobic in the empty house, she decided she should at least call Sango and ask her what happen at the party after Inuyasha took her upstairs and fucked her. She wasn't going to delude herself and call what they last 'lovemaking' it was just a need to close to someone.

How can she face Inuyasha again will he brush it off as if it was nothing. Will he be mad at her for putting him in that position? She knew nothing will ever be the same again, she will never be able to look Hojo in the eye after she cheated on him even though she drunk. But she wasn't saying being drunk was an excuse.

Kagome couldn't help it, she started sobbing brokenly. She felt like a cheap whore, she cheated on her husband and she was never going to be able to tell him. She had probably ruined her friendship with her best friend.

Her sobs winded down to a few hiccups and a few sniffles. Maybe if she told Sango about it will make her feel a little better.

She picked up her phone and dialed Sango's cell phone number and after a few rings Sango picked up the phone.

"Hey Sango, it's me Kagome. How are you doing," Kagome asked.

"_I'm fine but the real question is how are you doing. Last time a saw you were drunk and you weren't looking so good. Girlfriend you were wasted." Sango replied_

"Oh I'm fine Inuyasha took care of me he made sure I went to bed. Enough about me how was party after my drunken departure. I'm such a bad hostess how can leave my own party without saying why."

"_Come on Kagome it was nothing, Miroku and I explained to all the guests that you were feeling a little under the weather. And we made sure everyone was thanked who came to the party. We also made sure everyone got home safe. Anyway what happened to Inuyasha? After he took you upstairs we didn't see him again." Sango asked_

"Ahm, the party wasn't the only reason why I called. Something horribly happen last night IsleptwithInuyasha." Kagome said quickly

"_Kagome say the last part of that sentence slowly."_

"I said _**I**_ _**slept with Inuyasha okay." **_Kagome blurted

"Okay let's get this straight you slept with Inuyasha. How could you do this Hojo I thought you loved him? Sango asked tersely

"But Sango"

"No buts Kagome how could you do this and that Inuyasha the next time I see I'll rip off his balls and feed it to him."

"Sango! I can believe you make it sound like I sleepy with him on purpose. Okay I didn't plan to sleep with Inuyasha okay. Don't be mad at him Sango it was my fault I asked him to stay with me. If I hadn't ask him to stay with me none of this would had happen" Kagome replied sullenly.

"How could he do this, he knew you were drunk and he took advantage of you. Does he have no morals?"

"Come on Sango I called to ask you for advice not a guilt trip okay and again. I didn't mean to sl……."

"Kagome what didn't you mean to do? Hojo asked from the kitchen door.

**To all my wonderful reviewers again.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I am sorry. I just had so much to.**

**Sorry for the short chapter I didn't want you guys who review my mediocre to feel neglected. **

**Please leave a review if you think I should keep on writing**

**Au revior**

**Inuhayou Demoness**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Baby's Father**

**AUTHORS NOTE:I am so sorry. AP classes suck big hairy balls. My trig class also sucks. I have way too much to do. But I will not abandon this story. And Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story and for those who couldn't review before. I made it so they can review.**

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular italicized is speech**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kagome suddenly dropped the phone making Hojo cringe at the loud beeping of the shattered phone.

"Kagome are you okay," Hojo asked

"Yes Hojo I'm fine. You just startled me."

"Sorry about that I thought you knew I was there?"

"It's okay. It's not a big deal. Welcome home honey I miss you so much."

"Kagome, hey Kagome are you okay. You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine Hojo. I just a little tired after the party." _Or maybe tired because I got drunkand slept with Inuyasha and now Sango's on my case about it. __Doesn't she cae about my feelings at all.Its like it's allmy fault Inuyasha decided to be nice and slept with me. Oh shit I completely forgot about Sango._

"Kagome who were you talking to and why were you shouting.Did something happen" Hojo asked

"Oh nothing big. I had too many drinks last night and I was asking Sango how the party went after I went up stairs." _And had hot monkey sex with Inuyasha._

"Kagome are you how come you didn't tell me this bit of information when I called earlier."

"I didn't think it wa that important. I would have told you sooer or later.And I miss you too much to tellyou about a little mistake as getting drunk at my own party."

"You didn't think it was important.How could you have been soo reckless as to get drunk at your party.What if Sango wasn't here what would have happen to you."

"Nothing would have happen. Besides Inuyasha and Miroku were also there. They wouldn't have let anything happen to me.I was safe okay there's no need to worry about something that never happen."

"How could you get drunk at your own party.You were suppose to make sure everyone got home safe and you couldn't even take care of your self." Hojo screamed.

"This would have never happened if you were there with me. It was supposed to be our party not Kagome's party. Were were you when I needed you? Guess what you were working late again? sarcacism dripping from every word she said.She was tired of it. Everytime she neede him he was either working late or he was oversea's somewhere. She couldn't take his shit anymore. He wasn't there now he's implying that she got drunk on purpose.

"Are you saying it was my fault you were childish, stubborn and stupid enough to get drunk. It's not my fault i have to work late and goe overseas.It's part okay. Do you think I like working late and being away from you?", Hojo asked stepping closer to Kagome. He grabbed her hand shaking from the force of his anger.

"You haven't been very convincing. Everytime you come home you seem tired and you don't time for me anymore. You've been soo selfish it's always about you.You don't seem to care about me any more" kagome couldn't keep the tears at bay. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on Kagome don't cry okay. I'm sorry and I promise to come home earlier and stop mostofmy overseas trips I will letmy colleagues handle themfrom now on. Hojo didn't know how to stop Kagome from crying so he kissed her. She stiffened at first burt slowly responded to the kiss.

Kagome could helpbut stiffen at first, a few seconds ago Hojo was scolding her then the next he was kissing her.She couldn't help it. She missed her husband. She missed his kisses and mostly his touch. She gently lapped his lips begging for entrance and he complied. She delved her tongue in his mouth tasting every inch of his moist cavern. Hojotook over the kiss gently lapping at her tongue. Kagome couldn't help moaning her exictement.

Hojo started trailing kisses down her throat gently nipping her pulse. He bit down on her puse smiling when Kagome gasped. He unbuttoned her blouseand staring kissing the valley of her breast. He gently neaded her breast and Kagome couldn't help moan it was too much she needed to touch him too.

Kagome pulled Hojo up for a kiss. They kissed passionately stealing their breathes from each other. She unbuttoned Hojo's shirt she didn't know what happened to to his suit and frankly she could care less. She trailed kisses from Hojo's neck down to his chest. Hojo stopped her from getting lower when she reached his pants. He stripped out of his pants and his boxers and then he unzipped Kagome's skirt while she unclasped her bra.When she finished Hojo had gotten rid of her skirt and her panties.

He pushed her of the island and thrust into her causing her tits to bounce from the force of it. He thrust into her with wild abandon. He fiercely kissed drinking in her essence. He thrust into her again and again Kagome matching him thrust for thrust. When Hojo sped up his thrust she couldn't much his sped so she held on. Kagome couldn't breathe the fire in her veins was boiling hot. The pressure was too much her climax was close she could feel.The pressure was bbuilding high and higher. Just a little bit more does all she needed

Hojo pounded into Kagome , he felt her inner walls clenching his cock. Just it little bit more, he twisted his hips and the dam broke.Kagome screamed her release almost passing out from the force of it. Hojo kept on thrust into her until he reched his climax. His seed poured into her like flood some of running down their thighs. He slowly pulled out of Kagome feeling the aftershocks of their climax. He gently pulled Kagome to him kissing her passionately. It was a slow passionate kiss. Kagome felt very satiated.She felt like a dog that finally got a bone. She almost fell after pulled released her, her bones felt like jelly.

"How do feel Kagome was that convincing enough or maybe you need more convincing." Hojo asked a cocky smile on his face.

"I think I'm convinced for now." Kagome chuckled. She pulled Hojo in for another kiss.

"Kagome I think we need to go upstairs I need a little nap after the long trip and our recent activities." He pulled Kagome up the stairs to their bedroom. He pulled Kagome to his chest her back against his chest. He heard Kagome sniffling lightly and shaking uncontrollably

"Kagome are you okay? Is it something I did?"

"No Hojo you diddn't do anything.It's all my fault,"Kagome sobbed. She couldn't help crying the guilt was too much.She slept with Inuyasha last night and then the next dat she sleeps with Hojo as if she hadn't cheated on him last night. I need to tell him the truth.

"Hojo last night Inuyasha and I...

* * *

**Have a happy holidays everyone.**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LEY ME KNOW!**

**I've gotten I a lot of hits and no reviews.If you want me to continue writing this story leave review if you don't don't leave a review I guess you don't wamt me to continue. I don't mean to be rude but review it helps me write faster.**

**Leave a review or a flame or any ideas you might have.I don't have to write this i thought iy would be fun to let everyone read a story like this.**

**Thaks to everyone who read and reviewed and pleasse leave a comment.**

**Inuhanyou Demoness.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**My Baby's Father**

**AUTHORS NOTE:I am so sorry. AP classes suck. My trig class also sucks. I have way too much to do. But I will not abandon this story. And Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I have midterms this whole week.**

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular italicized is speech**

**Authors Note.**

**Sorry Can't Update right now . I HAVE MIDTERMS AND SATS RIGHT NOW.**

**DON'T WORRY IWON'T ABANDON THID STORY.**

**I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

**I WILL SEE YOU SOON.**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Baby's Father**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for all the chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer on. I DO NOT NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA IS NOT MINE.**

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular is speech**

**Sorry for the long update. School is driving me insane. I promise to try to update sooner. Thank you for being patient with me.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Hojo last night Inuyasha and I..." Kagome stammerred.

"Last night you did what?" Hojo asked. _There's something she'd not telling me. She's being acting very perculiar_.

"Never mind it's nothing important. I was just thinking about what Inuyasha did for me last night. I'm a little worried about him." She murmured.

" Kagome, are you sure is nothing. You know you can tell me anything right. I"m your husbanf and I love you." Hojo exclaimed.

" Oh Hojo, it's really nothing at all. I'm just feel guilty for thanking him for what he did last night. I'm just wondering if he got home safely." She said trying to mitigate her guilt. After all she's lying right to her husband's face.

"Come on Kagome Inuyasha is a big boy he can take care of himself. And besides if you're so worried about him. Why don't you call him? It might make you feel better." Hojo inquired.

"That's okay . I call him later. Enough about Inuyasha, where were we." Kagome purred. _But I can't help but think about him he's my best friend after all._

* * *

In a dark lit room adorned with blood red curtains. A man with silver hair laid in him bed brooding about the events that took place last night. The room 's atmosphere matched the owners mood. 

Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about what he did with Kgome. I mean she's my best friend and besides that she is married and he has a girlfriend.

_I mean isn't that adultery on Kagome's side. Sleeping together might have ruined their friendship. It will never be the same again. I can't even look her in the eye anymore. I mean she was drunk when she ask me. I could have said no when she asked me but I couldn't to it. I coldn't say no to that face, she seemed so lost and heartbroken._

_Besides she looked hot as hell. If she ever asked me again I'm afraid I couldn't say no even though I know is wrong so vey rong. I need to tll someone before I loose it. Maybe I should talk to Sango, never she might decide I don't deserve to live anymore. Anyway I love to keep my balls where they are. I got I can talk to that idiot Miroku, he can help me figure this out._

Inuyasha picked up his phone and dialed Miroku's number. It ranged two times before Miroku picked up.

"This is Miroku the Sex God, Ladies I am avalable." Miroku chimed

"Hey Mroku it's Inuyasha. Don't let Sango here you, or she will have your balls.I need to talk to you," Inuyasha groaned.

"What do you need to talk about. I'm all ears." Mirou replied.

"I can't tell you on the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, how about we meet at Ichiraku's? You can tell all about your problems while we eat." Miroku added.

"Sure Miroku I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." Inuyasha inquired.

"Okay I'll see you in fifteen. See ya." They both hung up the phone.

* * *

Miroku coudn't shake the feeling of foreboding in his gut. _Inuyasha. wasn't the talkative type. He kept thingds to himself. Most of the time you had to guess what was wrong with him. He never tells you what's wrong with him. He only tells you when shmething bad has happened._

When Miriku reached the Ichiraku's Inuyasha was sitting there waiting for him. He quickly went over.

"Have you been waithign long,'' Miroku asked him

He replied, "No I just got here a few minutes ago. I haven't ordered yet. I was waiting for you to get here. Besides I really don't have an apetite."

"Inuyasha Taisho, not having an apetite hell just froze over .'' Miroku smirked. When their waitress came over Miroku order a turkuy sandwich.

"Seriously what I'm about to tell you is not a joke. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Knowing Miroku he probably blabber it to Sango.

"Come on Yash I'm you best friend if you want me to keep it a secret I won't tell anybody." I don't know if I can keep this promise maybe I can tell Sango about it. nMiroku couldn't help thinking slyly.

" And Miroku anybody includes Sango especially Sango."

"Fine I Miroku promise not to tell anyone, Now what's the big secret." Bouncing on his seat with excitement. I mean literally.

"You remember last night when I took Kagome upstairs because she was drunk well something very bad happen..."

"I coudn't have been that bad it's not like you kissed her or something." Miroku coudn't help noticing Inuyasha avoiding eye contact.

"Miroku, shut the hell up and let me finish what I was..." Inuyasha yelled trying to get Mirko to shut up so he could finish what he was saying.

" It's not like you slept with her, right Inuyasha? "

Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair."Miroku I did sleep with Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't even finish his sentence when Miroku punched him.

* * *

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW!**

**MANY THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**I've gotten I a lot of hits and no reviews.If you want me to continue writing this story leave review if you don't don't leave a review I guess you don't want me to continue. **

**Leave a review or a flame or any ideas you might have.****Thaks to everyone who read and reviewed and pleasse leave a comment.**

**Inuhanyou Demoness.**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Baby's Father**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for all the chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer on. I DO NOT NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA IS NOT MINE.**

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular is speech**

**Sorry for the long update. School is driving me insane. I promise to try to update sooner. Thank you for being patient with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair."Miroku I did sleep with Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't even finish his sentence when Miroku punched him.

"Shit ," Inuyasha cursed very shocked that Miroku had punched him.

"Inuyasha, you bastard how could you sleep with Kagome when she was drunk? You must have been drunk because that's the only way I'll believe you." Miroku seethed willing away the urge to punch him again.

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and countered," No I wasn't drunk. You know I can't hold my alcohol. I didn't do anything wrong. Besides she asked me to. "

"She asked you to! That's your excuse! If she asked you to kill her would you do it?!" Miroku asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Inuyasha had the nerve to give him this sadass excuse.

Talking about sleeping with her Because she asked him to. What kind of asinine excuse was that. Would he sleep with Sango because she asked him to?

"Hell no I wouldn't do it.I Am not stupid you know!" he snorted loudly.

"Are you sure you're not stupid because sleeping with your best friend WHO IS MARRIED by the way is and you are telling me you did it because she asked you to. And let's not forget she was drunk when she asked you." Miroku snarled angrily.

"Miroku you know what shut the fuck up. You weren't there and you didn't see her face when she asked me. She looked so broken I coudn't say no to her." Inuyasha answered heatedly. Miroku didn't know shit so why was he mad at him for.

"Were you drunk? Because if you weren't drunk you don't have a legitimate excuse." He stared at Inuyasha for a brief second.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed , he finally noticed that they were the center of attention and he growled at the people staring at them. "What the fuck are you all staring at. Mind your own damn business." the hanyou was annoyed. What the fuck were they staring at?It's like they 've never seen a hanyou before. Fucking bastards staring at them like their retarted or someting.

The crowd quickly adverted their eyes back to their own tables. Some grumbling about loud mouth assholes who couldn't keep their voices down.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Miroku.

"You know what, there's no getting through that thick skull of yours. And you should keep your voice down. You don't want everyone knowing about your business."Miroku signed already agitated with the stubborn hanyou.

" Yeah whatever they shoould mind their own business. Seriously Miroku why are you making such a big deal out of this. This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Kagome." Inuyasha answered.

"Miroku, let me ask you a question. What if Sango asked you to sleep with her with the most heartbroken tone you've ever heard what would you do."

"I would-" Miroku started but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"No, don't give that bullshit about her kicking your ass the next day. Tell me the honest truth, would you do it? " Inuyasha asked trying to get his point across to the perv.

"That is not the same. Because one, Sango isn't married and two, she isn't married" Miroku exclaimed.

"No she'd married because she waiting for your stupid ass," the hanyou explained sourly.

"Inuyasha, this is not about Sango and me. It is about you and Kagome and your drunken excursions." Miroku countered. Trying very hard not to get excited about the information he just received from his surly friend. This conversation was not getting him anywhere .

The waiter arrived with their orders . While Inuyasha inhaled his chicken ramen, Miroku sipped his coffee pondering Inuyasha's statement.

"I'm not that stupid I don't need you to remind me okay. Miroku, talking about feelings and shit isn't me. So please get ofF my back." the silver haired man retorted.

Miroku's attention peeked when he heard the guilt in his friend's tone. He knew very little about Kagome and Inuyasha's past and no one was willing to share any info with him. He really felt bad for Inuyasha and Kagome. He was mad at Inuyasha for not saying no to Kagome and also admiration for doing what he did even though he knew of the consequences.

Speaking of consequences he needed to ask Inuyasha a question. "Please tell me you used protection."

Suddenly Miroku heard someone coughing, Inuyasha was choking on his chicken ramen.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. I AM MOVING RIGHT AND I HAD SATS**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW!**

**MANY THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**Leave a review or a flame or any ideas you might have.****Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and please leave a comment.**

**SORRY FOR THE ALERTS. I HAVE BEEN TWEAKING THE CHAPTERS A LITTLE BIT AND I PROMISE THAT THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**Hentai Strumpet **

**later.**


	7. Chapter 6

**My Baby's Father**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for all the chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer on. I DO NOT NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA IS NOT MINE.**

**Summary:**Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular is speech**

**Sorry, SORRY, SORRY,SORRY,SORRY, SORRY. I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A VIRUS.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY OR TOOK A GLIMPSE AT IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY. I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL. NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 6**

Speaking of consequences he needed to ask Inuyasha a question. "Please tell me you used protection."

Suddenly Miroku heard someone coughing, Inuyasha was choking on his chicken ramen.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it he forgot to use protection. What if Kagome did get pregnant ?There will hell to pay. Sango will have cut off my balls and feed them to me. But Kagome wasn't in heat was she?So there's nothing to worry about. What is the possibility that kagome was in in heat?

"Oi, Miroku what was the date of the party." Inuyasha asked quickly trying not to show his nervousness.

"Inuyasha, why are you asking? Is something important about the date?" Miroku retorted. "What is so interesting about the day of the party other than you sleeping with Kagome?"

"Just tell me the stupid date. Why are you being so nosy anyway, mind your own fucking business." Stupid Miroku always so nosy thinking he knows everything. I asked for a stupid date and he starts asking stupid questions.

"Fine sheesh don't bite my head off . I just ask an honest question you don't have be so rude about it. I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you. The date was May 31 okay, now you are happy." Rolling his eyes at how immature Inuyasha was acting almost missing Inuyasha's paled faced.

**Bite** that word triggered a memory from that night. "

_Inuyasha need to feel her skin. He needed in feel that this was real not some fantasy. He ripped open her blouse and quickly pulled down her skirt. He started moved from kissing her lips to kissing along a slim neck._

_Kagome was panting heavily, when Inuyasha's tongue brushed her throat. _

_Finally frustrated with the clothes they had on. Inuyasha sliced Kagome's skirt and panties off. Then he removed his pants and boxers. He couldn't keep his hands off her. _

"_Inuyasha, please I need you. Don't tease me anymore." She was tired if the nibbling and teasing. She needed more._

_The woman underneath him screamed again. Her hips pushed back, the silent gesture begging. __He didn't needed to be asked twice, he __shifted his own hips, letting his erection slide tantalizingly along her glistening womanhood before allowing the velvety tip to slide inside. They both gasped, the intense feelings leaving them breathless. He thrust in her again an again. They weren't making love; this was a need for completion. It wasn't long before they reached their climax._

_Inuyasha couldn't help himself instinct demanded he complete their connection. He buried his fangs in the juncture where her neck met her shoulders._

"Shit shit, shit. Holy shit" He couldn't help cursing himself. He marked Kagome without her permission.

Miroku slammed his hand against the table."Inuyasha, Inuyasha hey man what's wrong. Damnit Inuyasha, what the fuck is wrong." The said hanyou looked like someone killed his dog.

"Shit Miroku I can't tell you right now okay. I need to call Kagome. Inuyasha flipped his cell phone opened and hastily dialed Kagome. After the seventh ring she answered.

" Oi, wench, it's Inuyasha . I need you to do something for me. Can you look to see if there is a scar on your neck." After a brief moment Kagome answered

"Why do you want me to look at my neck? And stop calling me wench, You know my name so why don't you use it. " Kagome retorted confused by Inuyasha's request. That idiot just called without even saying hello and calling me a wench while he's at it. Then ordering me around and acting like his owns me or something that jerk.

"Shut up wench, I now your name and I'll use when I fell like. Now shut up and do what I asked you to do." Inuyasha grumbled. That stupid wench bitching about her stupid name like it's so important.

"If you know my name why don't you use it?" Kagome mumbled something about stupid dogs and their stupid name calling. Clearly not happy with Inuyasha' request she checked her neck anyway. There right on her neck was a scar but not any scar ,but a crescent shape scar with Inuyasha's name written in kanji in it. She pulled a Hinata and fainted.

Inuyasha suddenly head a loud crash."Oi, Kagome, oi wench Kagome are you there..." An the line went dead. Shit something is wrong.

"Inuyasha was that Kagome you were talking to?" Miroku asked trying very hard not to loose his cool. Inuyasha is loosing it and he doesn't know what is going on. The surly hanyou wouldn't tell him anything.

Inuyasha slammed a wad of bills on the table and sprinted toward his car with a very confused Miroku chasing him. Inuyasha opened his door and asked Miroku if he was coming.

* * *

Kagome was having such a nice dream. After Hojo left after their little intercourse she decided to take a nap. But no! Someone doesn't like her very much because someone decided to interrupt her vacation in lala land. Someone was calling her decide not to take a hint and give up after the six ring. She finally gave up trying to ignore the call and answered.

It was Inuyasha. She meant to call him but she forget. Imuyasha asked her to look at her neck ,but why would he asked something so strange, none too politely either. Calling her wench while he was at it too. Next time I see him I'll give him what he deserves that jerk.

She decided to look at her neck anyway. She got up and headed to bathroom to see if there was anything thing on her neck.There right on her neck was a scar but not any scar,but a crescent shape scar with Inuyasha name written in kanji in it. 'I'm going to castrate Inuyasha', was her last thought before everything went blank.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere with you until I know what is going on with you. Something big is going on and I don't like being left in the dark. So for the last time what the fuck is going on?", Miroku fumed refusing to getting in Inuyasha's car.

"Miroku, bear with me okay. I fucked up reaally bad and I don't know if I'll be able to fix it." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku before he could interrupt him. "I promise I'll tell what is going on later, but right now Kagome's in trouble and I need to get to her. I need you to trust me on this."

Miroku looked at how hard it was for Inuyasha to talk to him but he wasn't going to let the hanyou of the hook yet. Maybe he could get Inuyasha to tell him something before they go and check on Kagome.

"Fine, but tell me on thing. What did you do?" Miroku asked anxiously waiting for a reply.

"I think might have made Kagome my mate." Inuyasha answered. Trying very hard to keep the anguish out of his voice. He heard a loud thud. He couldn't believe it Miroku has also pulled a Hinata and had fainted.

* * *

**Just tweeking it a little bit. found some minor mistakes**

**For Those who are confused about the flashback. This is flashback is different from the one I wrote in the first chapter. This is more in Inuyasha's point of view. And remember Kagome was drunk so she wouldn't really remember something like. **

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW!**

**MANY THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**Leave a review or a flame or any ideas you might have.****Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and please leave a comment.**

**Hentai Strumpet **

**later.**


	8. Chapter 7

**My Baby's True Father**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for all the chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer on. I DO NOT NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA IS NOT MINE.**

**Summary:**Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular is speech**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY OR TOOK A GLIMPSE AT IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY. I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL. NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I think might have made Kagome my mate." Inuyasha answered trying very hard to keep the anguish out of his voice. He heard a loud thud. He couldn't believe it Miroku has also pulled a Hinata and fainted.

"Shit, Miroku, you fucking idiot. Who faints anymore around here anymore. Damn! Now I have waste my time waking him up. " The irate hanyou couldn't help curse himself. Somebody really must hate him right now. He couldn't just leave him here maybe he could but he couldn't do it to Miroku even though it's what he deserves for fainting on him.

The stupid monk had just passed out on him and Kagome was probably in trouble right now and there was nothing he could do about it.

He needed to get to Kagome very soon, he had a feeling something terrible was going to happen if he didn't get to her soon. He needed to wake up Miroku . he shook Miroku a little bit trying to wake him up."Oi, Miroku get up. Get stupid perverted ass up"

"Sango , a little lower ." Miroku moaned. Dreaming about his beautiful Sango. He was having the best dream ever. He was touching Sango and she was touching him.

Inuyasha decided that the gentle way wasn't working so he decided on other tactics that were also effective. "Wake up, you fucking pervert, you don't have time to sleep right now. Stop dreaming about Sango because she is never going you give you a chance with her." Pouring water on the monk's face effectively waking up the monk.

Sputtering incessantly trying to get his bearings together . Miroku coughed "Where's the fire, call 911 ,Oh Inuyasha it's you." The monk shook his head trying to get the cobwebs out of his head. he was disoriented for a couple of minutes. "Inuyasha what happen? Why did you pour water on me, I didn't do any to to you."

"Shut up Miroku, don't you remember you fainted about five minutes ago. You didn't wake up wet I shook you earlier, so I decided to wake you up a different way."

"Couldn't you have try shaking me harder instead of pouring water on me. Hey, why did I faint anyway?" The monk sighed miffed about his wet hair.

"Shut up Miroku , I don't have time for this. We need to get to Kagome's house right now. I'll answer you questions while we are going there."Inuyasha got into his convertible beckoning for the monk to follow.

"Kagome, Why do we need to get to Kagome's house, Is she okay?" Miroku asked concern and confusion laced in his tone. He got into the passenger side of Inuyasha's convertible waiting for Inuyasha to drive out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha banged his head on his stirring wheel. The stupid monk has forgotten what the talked about earlier. Leave it to Miroku to forget something as important as this."Miroku do you remember what we were talking about earlier, before you fainted."

"Just a little bits and pieces . Something about you and Kagome sleeping together or something like that. Am I right? Miroku murmured.

Inuyasha did not like repeating himself. He didn't want Miroku fainting again and staling them from getting to Kagome's house. " Yes, you are. Kagome and I slept together but that's not the point right now." Inuyasha paused to see if Miroku was listening to him.

"Listen up Miroku because I'm going to tell you one last time and I'm not going to repeat it again. We are going to Kagome's house,because I think she might have fainted why I was talking to her. We need to make sure that she is okay." Inuyasha concluded waiting for Miroku's reaction. He just knew Miroku was going to say something stupid to get on his nerves.

"Okay, I get it, Kagome fainted and we need to go check on her. But why would Kagome faint while talking to you? And you still haven't answered my earlier question." Miroku asked anxiously not liking where this conversation was going. He was very afraid of Inuyasha's answer. He had a very good feeling he wasn't going to like the answer at all.

Couldn't Miroku just keep his mouth shut because all these questions can be answered after they get to Kagome. "Miroku, will you shut and let me finish this very serious and you are not making this easy. Okay, the reason why you fainted was because I told you that when I slept with Kagome I might have made her my mate and that part of the reason why I think Kagome might have fainted."

"But I thought you guys anly slept to..." Miroku didn't even finish his question when Inuyasha harshly snarled at him.

"Miroku, this is your LAST warning. Why do you keep on interrupting me. You are really pissing me off. Next time you interrupt me I going to throw you out of this car and also tell Sango the things you told me you wanted to do with her." The hanyou growled narrowly avoiding the car in front of him.

Miroku shrieked in hanyou causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten on his head. "Inuyasha, you asshole, are you trying to get me killed. Sango will cut off my balls and feed them to Kirara and make me watch."The said hanyou swatted the monk on his head.

"Miroku you will loose more than your balls of you don't let me finish what I've been trying to say." Inuyasha cursed loudly.

Inuyasha tried one more to get his thoughts together. " Miroku, Kagome might be dead in her own house and you are acting like fucking five year old. When I spoke to Kagome. I asked her to check her neck to see if there were anything on her neck. She said just she was going to check."

Inuyasha stopped at a ed light waiting for the light to turned green I tuned her for a couple of minutes because the stupid bitch couldn't stop yelling at me about calling her names and some stupid bullshit. And there i heard a shriek and then the line went dead."

Miroku wanted to interrupt and ask the agitated Inuyasha another question but decided against it and pondered on what he just heard. This is some mess his friends has gotten themselves into.

This is some deep shit they have that they have got themselves tangled in and the results are not going to be pretty. What are they going to to when Hojo and the whole town finds out about this. No no. I will not think like this maybe this isn't true. Nothing's confirmed yet so there might be hope after all.

"Inuyasha, I really wish I could smack you right now but now is not the time. I need to know what you're going to do about the situation. What if Kagome has become your mate like you think right now? Does Sango know about you and Kagome sleeping together?If she finds out she will have your balls on a platter and feed them to you." Miroku asked fidgeting in his seat. He didn't wait for Inuyasha to answer before he started asking more questions.

" What are you going to about it? There are many problems but the main one being that Kagome is MARRIED to Hoho sorry I mean Hojo. And if anybody finds out about this Kagome's reputation will be ruined. Do you think Kagome has told Hojo yet? You know how Kagome is she's too sweet for her good." Miroku asked Inuyasha watching the emotions play on his friends face.

The said hanyou pondered Miroku's question trying very hard not to let is fears show. But he decided to answer Miroku's question anyway. "I don't know what I'm going to do. She probably knows that Kagome and I slept together because Kagome probably told her already."

There were other problems apart from Kagome being married to Hojo he thought in disgust. He always hated the spineless coward. There was also the problem with his possessive side playing a hand in this. If Kagome was mated to him his demon side will not like Kagome like Kagome smelling like another man.

While Inuyasha questioned himself, he made a turn into Kagome's driveway noticing they already made it to her house. They finally made it it thought anxiously to himself. It was about damn time. He never thought they would make it to Kagome's house with all of the obstacles they encountered on their way here. It was all because of Miroku and his stupid questions.

"Miroku, we will finish this later. We are already here " Inuyasha mumbled leaving his car with Miroku behind him. He didn't wait for Miroku to catch up. He went to the front door and rang the door bell. He waited a few minutes without an answer but didn't here any movement. He looked into the windows trying to see i there was any movements in the house.

He rang the door bell again but he didn't here any movement again. So being the astute hanyou that he is, he tried the door knob and heard a very loud click. It seemed like someone forgot to lock the door. "Miroku, why is the front door open? Kagome never leaves the front door open." Inuyasha uttered stepping inside the house with Miroku a step behind him. "Miroku can you help me look for her. You look for her downstairs and I'll look upstairs. "

After giving the orders the two of them decided to split up and start searching immediately trying to hurry up and find Kagome quickly. Miroku started started searching for her in the living room. Inuyasha raced to stairs, taking the stairs at a time. When he reached upstairs calling Kagome's name while he searched.

He started opening every door he came across. He finally made it to the master bedroom, opening the door he started sniffing, trying to get a whiff of her wonderful scent. Her scent permeated the room entirely. Her scent was still fresh and strong, it wasn't stale like her scent in the other rooms.

He quickly walked into the room searching for Kagome. He heard the dial tone of her phone and decided to follow the sound. The closer he got to the bathroom the louder the dial tone. When he reached the bathroom he found Kagome lying motionless on the tiled bathroom floor. He checked to see if she was breathing and also to see she had any injuries.

Her breathing was very shallow so Inuyasha gently picked her up from the floor and took her to the bed situated in the center of her bedroom. He gently layed her on bed setting Kagome's head in her lap. He checked her breathing again but it wasn't any better. He decided to give her mouth to mouth to help her breathe whe he was rudely interrupted.

"Inuyasha, couldn't you wait until Kagome was wake before you start seducing Kagome." Miroku uttered with a sly smile on his face. Miroku tried, but he didn't try hard enough because if the looks cook kill he would slashed into ribbons right now.

Miroku couldn't help teasing the ruffled hanyou. He was searching for Kagome when he heard Inuyasha's yells stop. Being thr good looking intelligent gentlemen he concluded that maybe Inuyasha had found kagome already and was probably attending to her.

He climbed the stairs and headed to the master bedroom when he saw that it was the only door that wasn't locked. He found a very Inuyasha in a compromising position and couldn't help himself the situation was too funny to past up. So he decided to put in his two cents.

"Miroku you pervert, I was just giving Kagome mouth to mouth because her breathing is too shallow. Now stop asking stupid questions and help me with this. " Inuyasha spluttered indignantly blushing madly at Miroku's comment.

Miroku chuckled, "Inuyasha it looks like you have everything under control but if you insist I could also give Kagome mouth to mouth."

"Shut up you asinine bastard I'll do this myself. " Grumbling to himself about stupid perverts not knowing how to keep their mouths shut. Inuyasha continued giving Kagome mouth to mouth until Kagome started to breathe normally while opening her eyes slowly.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Kagome murmured quietly trying to figure out what Inuyasha was doing in her house and especially her bedroom. Because she didn't remember him being there earlier. She tried to sit up by herself but a pair of strong hands pushed her back down.

"Oi, wench, don't try to sit okay. Lay there for little while. You were unconscious when I found you. So I had to give you mouth to mouth a while ago." Inuyasha sighed in relieve.

"Um , Inuyasha why is my shirt open and again what are you doing in my bedroom." Kagome asked Inuyasha finally noticing that Miroku was also in her bedroom. "Inuyasha , what is Miroku doing here, did he come here with you?

"To answer your earlier question Miroku and I came to check on because the line went dead when I was talking to you. I kind of figured that you have passed out. Because Miroku was with me when I was talking to you I decided to bring him along for the ride." Inuyasha croaked.

"Hi, Kagome are feeling okay now. We were so worried about you. Do you need anything." Miroku asked politely unconsciously saving Inuyasha from getting slaughtered by Kagome.

Kagome looked back and forth between Miroku and Inuyasha. Thee was something going but she decided ti leave it alone for now. "Miroku can you go down stairs into the kitchen and get me a glass of water. And please can you use my favorite glass with a picture of superman on it. Please and thank you. Take all the time you need." Kagome added in s sickeningly sweet voice getting the message across to Miroku that he needed to speak to Inuyasha alone for a moment."

Miroku was a pervert but he wasn't stupid he didn't miss the underline threat in the request so he kept all of his comments to himself. "Of course Lady Kagome I'll be delighted." Miroku laughed quietly leaving the bedroom locking the door behind him.

"Don't even ask because I know what you're going to ask me and I'm seriously going to say this once please don't interrupt me while I'm talking. I'll answer all your questions you have to ask. " Inuyasha explained.

Kagome was going to object but decided otherwise because the look on Inuyasha's face very grave and anxious. She decided she wait ti have all of her questions answered.

" I already told you why we came here to see you. Second I all I know you want to know the reason why you fainted. I really don't know why but I have a hunch. The reason why Miroku and I are here is make sure you are okay because the line suddenly went dead when I was talking to you. So I ask Miroku to come along and make sure you are okay. When we got here we rang your door bell but nobody answered so we tried the lock and luckily for us it was open." Inuyasha explained quickly.

"We decided to search for you, luckily I found you first instead of that perv. I found you in the bathroom passed out on the floor. When I checked your breathing it was too shallow so a gave you mouth to mouth and then you woke up. Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Inuyasha finished waiting for Kagome's reaction.

"Inuyasha, I'm so grateful for helping me. I only remmeber you calling and us arguing about you using my name. I also remeber you asking me to check my neck and then everything went blank. Thank you so much for coming to check on me" Kagome gushed gratefully yo the embarrassed hanyou while giving him soul scorching smile.

Inuyasha tensed suddenly noticing the crescent shaped scar with his name written in kanji in it. "Fuck, fuck! This is not happening." Inuyasha cursed harshly startling poor Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome heard a loud slap and someone yelling pervert. They both were startled when they found an angry Sango and Miroku who had an angry red hand on his cheek standing next to Miroku in the door frame.

"Ah Kagome why is there a mating mark on your shoulder." Sango uttered in disbelief.

"Holy shit!", was all Miroku said before he fainted again.

* * *

**I STAYED UP UNTIL 1 AM EASTERN TOME TO BRING THIS ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SOO FAR. IT WAS A PRESENT ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED OF TOOK A GLANCE AT STORY. **

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW!**

**MANY THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**MY REVIEWERS ROCK. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

**Hentai Strumpet **

**later.**


	9. Chapter 8

**My Baby's True Father**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for all the chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer on. I DO NOT NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA IS NOT MINE.**

**Summary:**Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular is speech**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY OR TOOK A GLIMPSE AT IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY. I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL. NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Ah Kagome why is there a mating mark on your shoulder." Sango uttered in disbelief.

"Holy shit!", was all Miroku said before he fainted again.

The silence that followed was so deafening you could the clocks tick. The occupants of the room stood stood stock still by the blatant comment from their unsuspected guest. Each to their own thoughts wrestling with their replies. This was a precarious situation and the wrong step could lead to disasters and misunderstandings.

The roaring silence was taking a toll on Inuyasha, he wanted someone to break the silence because it was teetering into awkwardness. What were they five year olds, too scared to deal with the truth of the matter. It wasn't as if Sango was telling a lie or anything of that nature. She was obviously stating the awful truth that was staring straight at them. The mark wasn't the only problem but the consequences it will bring.

Sango's mind was in disarray. She couldn't believe this. The silence said it all. Inuyasha was looking like a guilty puppy, with his ears plastered on his head and avoiding any direct eye contact. She couldn't stand the silence. Why weren't they saying anything. She needed someone, anyone to deny it or give her some kind of explanation to this. Since no one was volunteering to speak up, she decided to break the silence and get answers.

She sighed loudly drawing Inuyasha and Kagome's attention to herself. "Would one of you like to elaborate on my earlier comments. Because Miroku can't seem to help me right since he decided to take a nap on the floor." Sango said sarcasm dripping on her every word. Her patience was running thin and these weren't making it any better.

"Well, are you going to explain yourself or what. Inuyasha? Kagome? I'm waiting." enunciating slowly as if she was talking a toddler, who needed to know that they had done something wrong.

Silence, no one was answering her questions and she was a bout to loose the little patience she had.

Suddenly the was a loud slap and scream.

"Hentai! Damn it Miroku this is not the time for your stupid lecherous tendencies."

"Come on Sango, loosen up, I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome have a plan to deal with this situation." Miroku directed his statement towards the two on the bed.

"Maybe, Kagome could divorce Hojo and no one else will find out that this happen. No one else has to know except the four of us." InuYasha murmured looking for any feedback from his friends.

Sango whacked him upside his head and Kagome pulled on his ears. "What the hell did you do that for Sango? Hey bitch stop that shit. Stop pulling my ears that hurt you now."

What the hell is wrong with you two? What dis I say."

Miroku shook his head at his stupid friend. That man was about to dig his own grave.

With a look of disbelieve Sango replied."Are you, stupid, crazy or just plain ignorant? How could you suggest something so stupid? Kagome can't divorce her husband because you two slept together. Besides Kagome loves Hojo and he loves her back."

"If he loves her so much how come he' never there when she needs him? Inuyasha shouted

"But, he has to work so he can take care of her." Sango replied

"He is the reason why we slept together because that asshole hasn't been doing his duties as a husband like he's suppose to. Taking care of his wife emotional need is one of his duties and he seems to be forgetting .Explain that to me Sango because maybe I just don't get? Inuyasha fumed, daring Sango to contradict him.

"Inuyasha, you sound like a jealous lover or something? Doesn't Kagome have a say in any of this?. It's her life we're talking about. Kagome, do you have anything to say? You've been awfully quiet about this." Sango added waiting for Kagome's response to Inuyasha's statement.

"What are my suppose to say? That I fucked up and fucked my best friend? I fucked up now Inuyasha's life is ruined along with mine? What am I suppose to say Sango, that everything is alright and we can fix this? This isn't a broken plate were I can fix the problem by buying a new one!"

"Kagome that's not what I ..."

Kagome interrupted, "Sango, I know what you meant okay, but there is no way we can solve this. We are not even sure that I'm Inuyasha's mate. No one other than us is going to know about this. "

"I do know that Kagome is my mate whether she belives it not." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What did you say Inuyasha we didn't quite hear you? " Miroku interjected.

"Nothing asshole I didn't say anything and if I did it isn't any of you fucking business."

"Come on Inuyasha, I sure Sango and Kagome would love to hear what you have to say. Would you ladies like to know what our dear friend was mumbling about."

"Sure, Miroku." Sango added.

"What about you Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Why not?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Inuyasha said that Kagome is his ma...?" Miroku's statement was suddenly cut off by a hard thump on the back.

"Don't you dare finish that staement Miroku or I'll tell Sango about what you told me." Inuyasha gloated while glaring aggers at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, don't tell Sango ot I'll tell Kagome what you just said about her being your mate." Miroku laughed feeling smug about sbubbing Inuyasha.

"Miroku I didn't know Inuyasha had a mate? Who's Inuyasha's mate." Hojo intejected.

* * *

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW!**

**MANY THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**MY REVIEWERS ROCK. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

**Hentai Strumpet **

**later.**


	10. Chapter 9

**My Baby's True Father**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for all the chapters I forgot to put a disclaimer on. I DO NOT NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA IS NOT MINE.**

**Summary:**Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends forever. At a moment of weakness they sleep together but Kagome is married to Hojo. When Kagome finds out she's pregnant what will she do?

**Ages**: Kagome 25

Inuyasha 27

Sango 25

Miroku 27

**Single italicized means thoughts**

**Regular is speech**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY OR TOOK A GLIMPSE AT IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY. I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL. NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Miroku I didn't know Inuyasha had a mate? Who's Inuyasha's mate." Hojo interjected.

Holy Shit, was the thought that echoed through the minds of everyone in the room except Hojo. No one was willing to answer that question. Miroku was about to open his mouth when Sango elbowed him in the ribs adding "Shut up Miroku unless you want Inuyasha and Kagome to kill you."

"But Sango, I was only going to answer the poor man's question."

Inuyasha was deciding ways that he could kill Hojo. Sango and Miroku were thinking of ways to divert the attention of a certain clueless idiot.

It justamazed him how he could be so clueless and oblivious to the tension permeating the atmosphere. He couldn't remember a time when he wanted to strangle Hojo this much. didn't know he was growling until Kagome asked him if he was okay.

Of course he wasn't okay, he needed to leave before he did something she might hate him for it. He was was sure she won't be very happy with him if he gutted Hojo like a fish. He needed to leave now.

"Kagome, I' leaving," Inuyasha muttered to the silent girl in his arms. He got up and left the room without any goodbyes to the other occupants of the room. They heard heard the screech of his tires a couple of minutes later as he left the compound. They all stood in silence bewildered by Inuyasha's sudden departure.

Sango and Miroku decided to follow Inuyasha's example and leave the couple to themselves. "Kagome, I think me and Miroku should leave. We justcame to check up on you see if you were alright. I guess we'll see you later. I could you later . It was nice seeing to Hojo."

"Yeah, Kagome we ust wanted to _see_if you were alright," Miroku said emphasizing the word see while blatantly staring at her neck.

Sango elbowed Miroku again quietly telling him to shut-up. Sango dragged Miroku to the door giving the husband and wife a quick good-bye mirrored by the two.

Once they were left alone the awkward silence enveloped the two neither knew what they wanted to say. Hojo wanted to ask her why her friends here. He also wanted to know what she was moping about.

" Kagome, are you okay?," Hojo inquired but she ignored him. She just kept staring at the door. "Damn it!Kagome answer me. I'm talking to you and you are just keep ignoring me."

Kagome wasn't paying attention to Hojo. She had more important things to contemplate. What were they going to do? She just couldn't justblurt out the truth. What was she going to say. Hojo guess what I accidentally slept with Inuyasha while I was drunk and he accidentally made me his mate. And there is no way we can fix this unless one of us bites the dust. Oh yeah that will be a great conversation to have.

Damn it, there was nothing she could do nothing! She wanted to scream and throw something. She felt so frustrated and helpless. She was screwed one way or another. She couldn't tell Hojo, _her husband, the man she was married to till death till they part. _How ironic till death will come sooner than later if Inuyasha had his way.

Inuyasha, her best friend for ever, her mate, Kagome mentally cringed. There was no ay she was getting out of this situation unscathed. She needed to speak to Inuyasha alone. They needed to come up with a plan. They couldn't keep this a secret for much longer.

She knew how possessive and jeaulous Inuyasha could be. He didn't think about all the facts when he thought he was right.

Kagome knew that her marriage with Hojo a over. She couldn't fathom the thought of their marriage a over, but she had to accept the truth. She couldn't deny it, she has to be realistic, demom mating is permanent but human marriage isn't 'till death do we part literally meant till death.

There was no ifs and buts about it. If she didn't figure out a way to break this news to Hojo, Inuyasha ill but he won't break it gently he'll probably gloat about it.

She was suddenly shook out of her thoughts "Kagome, hey Kagome!Are you okay?" Hojo asked worried when he couldn't get an answer out of Kagome. She seemed to off in her own world.

"Hojo, stop, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Oh were you saying something I didn't hear you," Kagome answered quickly.

"I asked you if everythin is okay, but you didn't seem to hear me. Kagom is there something you want to tell me? Because you know you can tell me anything."

"No I can't tell you everything Hojo, a woman got to have her secrets," she smiled stiffly. Because this is something that I wish I never have to tell you.

Hojo didn't look convinced but he let it go. "Okay, if you say so but you know I'm here for you okay and I'll be always willing to hear whatever is on your mind."

"Thanks honey, but don't worry about me I'm fine, I'm just really really tired."

"You know what Kagome how about we take a shower together maybe that will make you feel better," Hojo suggested hoping she would take the offer.

"No thanks sweetie iI already took a shower but maybe I might take you up on your offer later."

Hojo wanted to insist she joined him but changed his mind, "Okay. I'll hold you to that. Why don't you rest while a take my shower"

"Why not, I sure could use an afternoon nap."

Hojo went to bathroom leaving Kagomealone in the bedroom. She thought about calling Inuyasha but she didn't kno what she'll say to him. Everything as her fault if she hadn't go drunk in the first place, we'll never had been stuck in this dilemma.

Kagome picked up the phone anyway, she needed to talk to him and fast. The sooner they came up with a plan the better. She dialed Inuyasha cell phone number but he didn't pick up so she dialed his home number. after a couple of rings his answering machine picked up so she decided to leave a message.

"Inuyasha, it's me Kagome. I need to talk to you about what happened at the party. So call me back when you get this."

Unknown to Kagome. Hojo had walked back into the bedroom because he forgot his towel and he heard Kagome's message. he wondered what really happened at the party.

* * *

Inuyasha mentally berating himself, zoomed out of Kagome's driveway as fast as he could. He didn't want to be there to see her with her husband. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing them acting like a couple. That son of a bitch had Kagome fooled, he had them all fooled but not him.

He didn't like the look Hojo gave him. It was a look of pure disgust like he was a wad of gum underneath his never liked Hojo, it was because if him that Kagome and him never got back together. Everything was fine before he came along. Kagome could have been his.

That asshole has been cheating on Kagome for years, Hojo thought he was sly but Inuyasha knew. He could smell different women's scent all over him. Inuyasha anted to tell Kagome but he didn't want to hurt and maybe telling her right there and now would not have been the best idea.

Kagome, Kagome could be the source of his problems and the source of his joy. He wanted Was something wrong with him? Was he a masochist? He kept running after her, hoping she would spare him a glance. What the hell was he thinking. Kagome is married, she is Hojo's wife. Damn Hojo, he had Kagome but he wasn't satisfied. How could someone not be satisfied with Kagome she was perfect.

She's everything a man or hanyou could ask for. She was his but not legally. She was his mate now, but there wasn't anything he could do about. He knew what he wanted to do, but he knew the end results will be disastrousfor all there are involved. Someone was going to get hurt and if he had his way it would be Hojo getting what was getting to him.

Inuyasha screeched at a red light breaking out of his rapidly depressing thoughts. He needed to find a way to get Kagome to be with him because if he stayed away from Kagome too long he didn't even want to imagine what would happened. A loud honking broke through his thoughts, when he looked up the light had turned green.

Inuyasha speed home wanting to take a nice smoldering shower. Today had been a long day. And it was only four o'clock. When Inuyasha got home he saw his answering machine blinking. He pushed play and he heard Kagome's message. He wanted to call her back but he decided he would call her later.

"Inuyasha, what is Kagome talking about and hy does she sound so frantic.?" a very familiar and unwanted voice asked.

"Sesshoumaru you ass what the hell are you doing here." Inuyasha shouted trying to avoid eye contact with Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha don't talk to you brother like that. And why do you smell like Kagome." Inuyasha' father asked walking right up to Inuyasha.

"HOLY SHIT," Inuyasha cursed.

Sesshoumaru unnoticeably sniffed his brother

* * *

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW!**

**MANY THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED.**

**MY REVIEWERS ROCK. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

**Hentai Strumpet **

**later.**


End file.
